


the beginning (comes at the end)

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [8]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, this is the opening to that Chris Colfer/Nathan Fillion fic I'll also never finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: Once upon a time there was an unfinished Chris Colfer/Nathan Fillion slow burn fic that languished in the author's AO3 account.
This scene could be considered an opening to that fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To any real people who find this: This isn't you, isn't intended to be you, and I don't know shit about you. Most likely I made you up from a combination of people I know, some interview I read about you in EW, and whatever clever line I tried to shoehorn into the dialogue.
> 
> Everybody else: Don't link this to real people, jfc. Not cool. Don't make it weird.

Will’s lying with his head on Chris’s thigh, snapping a piece of gum while they wait for the sponsor message to finish before Downton Abbey finally starts.

The music cues up, the credits begin. “Marry, fuck, throw off a cliff,” Will says.

Chris twists his neck to look at him. “The dog?”

“Shut up, no,” Will says, flapping at Chris’s knee. “The huge number of people on the show who aren’t quadrupeds, pick one of them.”

“Nope, not playing,” Chris says, and settles back to watch the establishing shots of the abbey sweep magisterially into view. “It got weird after I started going to parties where I might actually meet someone I cliffed. It happened once. I felt guilty. I think I creeped her out.”

“Oh my god,” Will says, turning onto his back to look up at Chris. “You probably won’t tell me who, but I’m just going to pretend that you creeped out Katherine Heigl, okay? Because that would be amazing. Just, in my head, it was Katherine Heigl.” He closes his eyes and hums happily.

“It wasn’t Katherine Heigl,” Chris starts to say, but Will’s eyes slit open.

“Shhh, I still haven’t forgiven her for _One for the Money_ , I need this,” he says. He pauses, then says, “No, it’s gone now, damn. You owe me.”

“I do?” Chris glances up at the TV – Mr. Bates is doing something attractive and faintly hardcore, and that’s usually worth more than a second’s worth of attention, but owing Will something usually turns out pretty well. “Like what?”

Will settles himself more comfortably on Chris’s thigh and snaps his gum again. “Ever run into somebody from the ‘fuck’ list? Because I would love to know how _that_ went over.”

It’s a fun question, and would be totally fine, except… bam. It’s 2011 in Chris’s head. It’s 2011, and it’s summer, and it’s been the strangest few months of his life, and he remembers it all at once and, and–

“What?” Chris blinks, and then picks up the remote. “I think we missed, like, half of this already, we should change the channel–”

“Uh,” Will says, and actually sits up. Chris flips rapidly through satellite options, trying to come up with a fast lie. A whole lot of nothing’s coming to mind. “Did I say something?”

“What? No, I just thought maybe we should change the channel. Anyway, I mean, no, I’ve never actually come across someone on my–”

Will takes the remote from him. Which is unfortunate, because where they’ve landed is on the SyFy channel.

On a _Firefly_ marathon.

On a Captain Malcolm Reynolds monologue.

“Fuck list,” Chris finishes weakly, and he knows he’s turning red.

Will looks at Chris.

Will looks at the screen.

Will looks at Chris again, and then widens his eyes to anime-princess proportions.

“Oh my god,” he says in hushed voice. “Tell me you blushed. Tell me you told him you had a huge crush on him. Tell me it was everything Katherine Heigl wasn’t.”

Chris rubs his eyes with both hands and wishes he was in his own apartment instead of Will’s. He wants his cat. He drops his hands and instead looks at a spot on the wall above the television. “Uh, no,” he says. “It, it didn’t really happen like that.”

Chris bites his lip, remembering. “Yeah, it didn’t happen like that at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> References [this seems like a bad idea (I think I'll do it anyway)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036870/chapters/2067874). Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/50358342266/symbolicsodomy-asked-you-should-write-chris).


End file.
